Enter: Naruniverse!
by Shiliru-Chan
Summary: Nalia Rae and Rina Raine can't believe their luck when a "Limited Edition" manga book of their favorite series, Naruto,is practically given to them. The girls believe the book to be ordinary and but soon discovered there's more hidden within the pages.
1. Chapter 1 Skeevy Guys

Hihi It's Shishi.

Writing a story like a big girl.

I'm a big girl now~

Anywho, this is sorta like a collabo between Shiliru-Chan( Me ^^) and Rina-Chan13( My BFFL)

Plot Summary: Nalia Rae and Rina Raine can't believe their luck when a "Limited Edition" manga book of their favorite anime, Naruto, practically falls into their hands after a day at the mall. Excited, the girls take it home but are soon disappointed with their find after it shows nothing out of the ordinary from the books they already have. Little do they know, the book they've acquired is far from ordinary.

Warning: Contains Oc's. NOT Mary-Sues. We took the Mary Sue Litmus Test and passed! Hah!  
Disclaimer: I or Rina-chan do not own or claim ownership to Naruto. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. We do not own Too Cool either. We do however own Nalia Rae and Rina Raine

Chapter 1

Armed with her weapon of choice, Nalia stood prepared. Leaning in close, she gripped the handle of the brush and began her mission. Clutching the top, she carefully traced her lids in the liquid ink.

" NALIA RAE! YOU NEED TO HURRY ALONG! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE TO PICK UP YOUR FRIEND 20 MINUTES AGO!" Her mother shouted from outside the bathroom door before walking away. The voice shook her concentration, causing her to smear the liquid eyeliner on her cheek. Cursing under her breath, Nalia quickly scrubbed at her cheek with tissue paper. It left her cheek raw and with a reddish tint.

" I'm coming, I'm coming!" she yelled back and cleared the makeup off the sink counter. Making sure to grab her glasses and a black headband with a big floppy bow, she dashed out the door. She stopped in front of the hall mirror to place her glasses on her face and check her appearance one more time. Her eyelids covered with flashy silver eyeshadow and lips coated in dark lipstick, she decided she was ready to go. She patted down flyaways in her short black bob and flatten the short cut bangs onto her forehead.

Her mother walked back into the hallway and stopped when she saw Nalia. She folded her arms across her chest and looked sternly at her.

" You are not leaving the house looking like that," she told her. Nalia rolled her eyes.

" Ergh, why not? I think I look fine like this," she snapped, pursing her lips making her self look even more strange. Her mother raised her hands.

" Fine, if you want to leave this house looking like a heathen be my guest."

Nalia held her gaze challengingly.

"...Fine," she said, accepting defeat. Stomping back into the bathroom, she grabbed some tissue paper and quickly rubbed the lipstick off. Chucking the wadded up tissue in the trash, she turned on her heels and again emerged from the bathroom. She stuck the head band on her head and silently walked past her mother, who had one of those looks you get when you win an argument, plastered on her face.

' Whatever, what she doesn't know is I still have the lipstick tube in my pocket.' She thought, with a smirk. The pair headed out of the house to the car. Nalia climbed in the front seat and slouched smugly, her arms folded across her chest. Her mother shot her an exasperated look but said nothing. The trip to Rina Raine's house was short which Nalia was thankful for. She could assume her mother was too. Rina was sitting, obviously racked with boredom and barely concealed anger, at the end of her driveway when they pulled up. Pale blue eyes glared at the passenger window as the thin blond girl walked to the car to put her overnight bag in and climb in herself.

" What took you so long? I was sitting there for days!" Rina demanded, as the car pulled out of her driveway. Nalia slid further down in her seat.

"I'm sorry. Something came up," she said, biting her bottom lip, as she always did when she was nervous..

" Yeah. She was putting on her makeup," Nalia's mother chimed in.

" You were putting on makeup?! That's why you kept me waiting for half and hour?!" she nearly screamed.

" Isn't that a good enough reason?" Nalia asked, meekly.

" NO!" Rina shouted. Nalia gulped.

" Isn't it nice when best friends hu-"

" NO!" Rina interrupted, angrily.

Nalia closed her mouth and remained silent for the rest of the trip to the mall. Her mother pulled in front of the mall entrance.

" Okay ladies. I'll be back to pick you guys up in 3 hours at 7:30," she called as the two got out of the car. Nalia mumbled a answer causing Rina to nudge her with her elbow.

" Thanks, Mrs. Rae," Rina said. She glanced at Nalia, who had said nothing of the sort.

" You could at least act grateful," she whispered in Nalia's ear before waving as her mother pulled off. Nalia shrugged it off and the girls turned to walk into the mall.

* * *

Two hours and several small purchases later~ (which consisted of some makeup, panties, and shirts)

Nalia checked the time on her cell phone.

" It's 7:09 right now," she informed Rina as the walked the strip of stores. They'd already gone through the stores on the lower half. Now they were checking out the second floor.

" Damn, time really flew and we barely have anything to show for it," Rina said. Nalia nodded.

" Yeah, you're right. We need to go to Too Cool and change that."

" Hell yeah!" Rina cried loudly, startling some of the shopping patrons. The small baggies dangling from her arms swung spastically.

" Nice, Rina. Scare everyone away why don't you?" Nalia said, with a snort. Rina rolled her eyes.

" Where is Too Cool anyway?"

" Um, hm. Let me see," Nalia said, squinting into the distance. She spotted Too Cool a few stores down.

" Right there," she said, pointing in the general direction of the store. Rina took off sprinting towards the store.

" Ergh! No, don't run- Fine!" Nalia shouted after her. She scrambled after her, the soles of her converse sliding a little on the hard wood flooring. She managed to skid to a stop in front of the store. Rina has already dashed inside and was making her way to the aisle of Naruto merchandise. Nalia quickly darted inside and walked back there with her.

" Any new stuff?" she asked in her Rina's ear, popping up behind her. She jumped a few inches off the ground.

" Gah, don't do that!" she gasped. She narrowed her eyes a little bit before scanning the shelves.

" Yeah, I think so. More necklaces. More gear. A few more Akatsuki rings," she replied after a few moments of meticulous speculation. When Naruto was involved, nothing could be overlooked.

" Really? Epic," Nalia said before scanning the shelves and bins herself. Something metal and shiny in one of the bins caught her eye.

" Hm, what's this?" she said quietly to herself. She reached out and picked it up. It was a necklace with a silver ring on it and a small shuriken picture engraved on the front.

" Rina, look at this," Nalia said, gently nudging her friend. Rina dropped the keychain she'd been looking at.

" What?" she asked. She took the necklace from Nalia's hands. It was beautiful. It was perfect. It had to be hers.

" Where'd you find this?" Rina asked, clutching the necklace in her hand. Nalia pointed to the bin.

" Right there. It was just randomly sticking out."

Rina walked over to the bin and looked through it. Mostly it was random junk. Like gaudy jewelry pieces not belonging to Naruto or plastic key chain characters like the ones she had been looking at. At the very bottom she found another necklace like the one Nalia had just found. She reached in and untangled it with some of the surrounding items.

" Ooh, pretty!" cried Rina in delight. "Let's buy 'em!"

They carried their necklaces to the cashier's counter and the cashier rang up Rina's necklace.

" That will be...$5.95," the cashier said.

" Really?" asked Rina, surprised. "That's cheap!"

" Well, that because you got them out of the discount bin."

" That's pretty epic," Nalia said, as Rina paid for the necklace and Nalia's set hers on the counter.

" Rina?" asked Nalia, but Rina wasn't focusing on Nalia; she was gazing out the store window.

" Rina?" Nalia repeated, poking her friend. "What are you staring at?"

" Look at that guy over there," Rina said pointing her finger at a guy who appeared to be wearing a long dark trench coat. Passerby were casting him nervous glances, as though he were a mad man ready to attack at any given moment.

" Weird," said Nalia, taking her necklace. "I kind of don't want to leave the store. But-", she checked her phone, "we kind of have to. It's 7:19 now."

" Shit," said Rina. "Well, whatever. Just don't make eye contact!"

Walking closely together, the girls headed out of the store, heads down, hoping to avoid detection from the oddly dressed man.

As they were almost safely out of range, the man suddenly grabbed Nalia's shoulder, causing her to scream loudly and drop her parcels.

" What the hell?!" demanded Nalia, looking afraid and furious. "What's your malfunction?"

Under closer inspection the man was quite attractive. Rina closed and opened her mouth several times, apparently lost for words.  
Finally, she managed to splutter, "Who-what-why? Who are you?"

" You are good fans of Naruto, yes? Good fans indeed," the man muttered. Nalia gave an involuntary shudder.

" Well- I mean- you could say that," Rina said, looking petrified.

" Then why are we standing around talking?" the man cried suddenly. "I have the perfect item for both of you, yes, the perfect item."

He reached his hand into his jacket, and for a moment Nalia thought he was going to pull out a weapon of some sort.

Instead, he pulled out what looked like a dusty book.

" Hey, that's-" Nalia began, but the man cut her off.

" The very first graphic novel of the Naruto Shippuden series released in America, yes, first novel. Limited edition collectors novel, yes, first edition."

" And?" asked Rina. "Why are you showing us?"

" Because," the man lowered his voice considerably. "I am going to sell you this book for the great bargain price of $13, good bargain."

Nalia's and Rina's eyes widened. If it really was a limited edition, it should cost much more than a measly thirteen dollars.

"That's a lot lower than it should really co-"  
Nalia nudged Rina in the ribs, though cutting her off.

She handed the man the money and said brightly, "Thanks, dude!"  
Rina however, looked a little guilty.

" Oh...hey, we gotta go," Nalia said to Rina. Then she turned to the man. "Thanks again, I'm sure we'll enjoy it!" 'Yeah, enjoy selling it on E-bay for a nice price!' Nalia thought gleefully. They turned and started walking away.

The man smiled strangely and called after them, "I'm sure you will. Well, Nalia, Rina, have a good evening, good evening, yes."

That caused Rina and Nalia to stop dead in their tracks. They turned around abruptly only to find the man gone.

" How'd he know our names?" demanded Rina. Nalia shrugged, looking disturbed.

" I'm just gonna try and forget that this ever happened," She said with a shake of her head.

They walked towards the front entrance, both of their minds preoccupied with their new book. Nalia's mother's black car was parked in front. Nalia climbed into the passenger seat, smiling happily. Rina's face was mix of confusion and she mumbled 'How did he know our names?' quietly to herself as she got into the car.

" What'd you ladies buy?" Nalia's mom piped up as she put the car into drive. Nalia looked back at Rina and their eyes met. They shared a small smile. She turned back around to face her mother and shrugged.

" Oh nothing really. Some random anime things. A shirt or two. Rina bought some undies." Nalia replied.

" Yeah. Just some stuff-Hey, don't tell your mother about my unmentionables." Rina said, before blushing a light pink color. Nalia couldn't contain her laughter. Neither could her mother. Rina leaned back in her seat, looking a tad like a cherry the rest of the trip back to Nalia's home.


	2. Chapter 2 Sleepover Fun

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. If I did, I would be dead from bloodloss. Nosebleeds, anyone? Masashi Kishimoto still owns this damn series. Lucky ho. D: I also don't own E-Bay. I don't know if I wanted to own E-Bay. It kinda fails as a site sometimes. Nor do I own Craigslist. Or _Howl's Moving Castle_. Or _Were the World Mine. _Or Adult Swim or any of the programs on there_._ Damn, it'd be easier saying what I do own. ;;~;;

" talking "

'_thinking'_

Chapter 2 of Enter: Naruniverse!

Sleepover fun

Nalia was the first person out of the car when her mother pulled into the driveway. No sooner had the car came to a complete stop, she bolted from the vehicle. She barely manage to untangle herself from the seatbelt before trying to get out. She ran up the drive and into the house. Rina took her time getting her things together and exiting the car. The events from early at where still buzzing in her head. '_That skeevy guy from the mall was a real creeper, that's for sure_,' she thought, involuntarily shuddering. To think they let nutcases like that run around scared her. Or have access to important manga. She didn't know which made afraid the most. Either way, it had been a strange trip to the mall. Nalia poked her head out of the front door.

"Dude, hurry your butt on. You put a three legged turtle with an eyepatch to shame." She called to Rina. Rina rolled her eyes and continued up the driveway in slow-mo. Nalia groaned loudly and pulled her head back inside. Finally making it up to the door, Rina paused, much to Nalia's utter annoyance.

" Come on!" She shouted, exasperated. Rina jumped a little and came into the house, followed by Nalia's mother.

" Geez. Where's the fire?" Rina asked. She hauled her navy drawstring bag over to the couch and set it there before sitting down herself.

" Um, I dunno. The fact that Naruto: Shippuden is coming on in...1 minutes and 17 seconds." Nalia said, checking the timer on her cellphone. She'd set the alarm for the new episodes and the new one for today was about to come on.

" Then why are you just standing there. Turn it on!" Rina commanded, pointing to the TV. Grumbling, Nalia turned the television on just as the opening theme for Naruto: Shippuden flooded the room. She hopped in the raggedy recliner facing the TV and eagerly watched the screen, sitting Indian-styled and leaning forward. The girls sat in intense silence for the entire episode, breaking the silence to laugh or squeal as appropriate. They'd already seen what was gonna happen, having read ahead in the manga and watching the show online. But just seeing it on the television was better.

It was one of the episodes in the Rescue Gaara arc. Nalia's favorite and least favorite. It was 19+ straight episodes of her favorite flame haired Kazekage, even if he did go through some things she'd rather not acknowledge. And Deidara. She couldn't forget him. His speech impediment was so addictingly adorable and funny. It inspired a big part of their conversations for weeks when they'd first been introduced to the blonde explosive master. Un yeah.

When the episode has ended and the previews for the next new episode for the following week flashed onto the screen, Nalia leaned back in the chair.

"That was beastly." Nalia commented, flipping through the channels.

" Yeah it was." Rina agreed, enthusiastically. Her stomach growling broke through the settling silence. Nalia gigglesnorted and set the remote down on the arm rest of the recliner.

" Someone's hungry." She said, only to be interrupted by her own wambling tummy. She rubbed it.

" Hey, you want pizza?" She asked, getting out of the recliner. Stretching a little bit, she walked across the room and leaned against the wall. Rina nodded, enthused.

" Momma! Can we order pizza?" She shouted down the hallway, not bothering to walk to the 20 odd steps into her mother's bedroom to ask like any sane person. Rina shot her a look.

" What?" Nalia said, shamelessly. Rina rolled her eyes but said nothing.

" Sure. There's coupon's in the drawer." Her mother called back. Nalia smiled happily.

" Suh-weet." She exclaimed and slid into and across the kitchen on her sockies. She stopped at the drawer and dug around the mess for a few moments before picking out several brightly colored pamphlets and sliding back into the living room. She skidded to a stop at the couch and hopped on it.

" Okay, pick a color. Any color." She said, spreading the rainbow of menus for various pizza places. Rina picked a plain white one with giant blue font.

" Okay, we'll get pizza from here." Nalia said, hopping up again. Grabbing the phone she placed an order for a cheese pizza and used the coupons like her mother had said. She hung up the phone and sat on the couch next to Rina.

" And now we wait." said Nalia with a sigh. Rina nodded. The minutes slowly ticked by. After several position changes and silences disrupted by grumbling, 38 minutes had passed and still no pizza.

" Like oh my god. What the hell?" Nalia cried, frustrated. She was hungry. Very hungry. And when she'd ordered that pizza she'd wanted it then. Not 38 minutes from then. 12 minutes later and there was a knock at the door. Quickly bounding to the front door, she practically ripped the door off the handles. A tall, greasy guy was standing there holding a pizza.

" About damn time." She growled, almost as loud as her stomach.

" That'll be $16.83." He said in high nasally voice. Nalia scoffed and leaned her weight on one leg.

" Oh really." She said, running her finger through the air in a gesturing motion. " Here's the deal dude. You're gonna think this is so hilarious." She laughed a short sharp laugh.

" You ain't getting my money because you got here after 50 minutes. Your policy says 30 minutes or it's free, dude. So, it was past 30 minutes 20 minutes ago." She paused for a moment and placed a hand to her chest, feigning sympathy.

" Am I, am I going to fast for you to follow?" She asked, looking genuinely concerned. He stared at her blankly.

" So, that'll be $16.83." He repeated. Nalia ground her teeth and snatched the box from him.

" Okay. No on time equals no pay. Got that? No on time, no pay." She said. He continued to stand there, looking expectantly.

" What, you want a tip? Here's a damn tip. Try to get to your houses on time. And maybe listening to the customer." said Nalia before sticking a hand out and pushing him back far enough so she could close the door.

" Tardass." She mumbled, walking into the kitchen. Rina followed after her, licking her lips.

" What was up with that guy?" asked Rina, sitting down at the kitchen table. Nalia shrugged as she set the box on the table. She grabbed a slice and sat on the countertop.

" I have no idea. Stupid boy." She said with a shrug. Rina could only shrug as well before digging into the pizza. Within a few minutes time, the entire pizza had been devoured and the box laid empty on the table. Nalia was sprawled on the countertop, rubbing her aching stomach. Rina has her arms strewn about the table and her head rested on the cold wood, eyes closed. Struggling, Nalia managed to sit up.

"Let's go to my room. We can look at the book." She said, lazily. Rina barely lifted her head off the table before returning it back to its previous location.

"C'mon, let's go." Nalia said, forcefully. She cautiously slid off the smooth countertop and her gray and purpled socked feet landed on the cold linoleum floor of the kitchen. Waddling over, she yanked Rina out of her chair.

" Whoa." She cried, her eyes snapping open.

" If I can get my fat ass up and walk 10 odd feet to the living room so can you." Nalia said before dropping her arm. Rina grumbled before walking in the living room and falling on the couch. Nalia grabbed the book from the plastic bag that she'd carried all her purchases in and came to rest on the couch as well.

" Damn. I should have gone and got my copy of the first book before sitting down." She said, mentally kicking herself. She peered down the hallway and died alittle.

" If I can get my anamorexic ass up and walk the 20 odd feet to your room, so can you." Nalia's words coming back to bite her in the ass. That is exactly what she got for moving a full Rina. Half-way to her bedroom, she paused.

"Wait a goddamn minute. You didn't even go to my bedroom." She shouted, turning on the heels of her feet. Rina gave a lazy half-shrug.

" Well, you're already almost there. So go and get the book."Ooh, she was good.

Nalia opened her mouth to reply but closed it before stomping the remaining steps to her room and kicking her door open. Turning on the light, she went straight to the desk along the wall of her bedroom and quickly scanned the books lined up there. Her eyes caught sight of an orange 28 on the spine of one of her books and she plucked the book up. Nalia turned the light off and shut the door. Rina had positioned herself to be sitting up, her back pressed against the back couch.

" Hm, they don't look any different." Nalia said, jumping on the couch and sitting up on her knees. She grabbed the other book from the couch cushion and laid both out to be inspected. Rina leaned over as well and glanced over the books for differences.

"Same cover. Same coloring." Nalia speculated. She quickly flipped through both, noticing no differences in manga shown in each book.

" Nothing new. Not even a sticker or something. Just like the one you have." Rina concluded, her blue eyes narrowing as she looked down at the books.

" So I just paid twice the price for a book I already have?!" Nalia cried, angrily. They'd gotten gypped by the skeevy guy at the mall. He'd played them when Nalia thought they were playing him. _'Ain't that a bitch? _' Nalia thought, laughing humorlessly.

" So I just paid for a copy of my book. Effing bogus." She said, putting the book down. The front cover of the book stayed flipped back. Nalia tried to close it again only to have it flip back. " And the cover and or binding is messed up. Just lovely."

" This is seriously messed up." Rina murmured in a low voice, glaring at the books.

" Yah. I know dude. But whatever. Some idiot might pay 20 bucks for it on E-Bay. You can sell almost anything on E-bay. And what you can sell on E-Bay, you call sell on Craigslist. Like people. Or animals. I think you can sell animals on both. I'm not sure." Nalia rambled on.

" What the hell are you talking about?" Rina asked, her blonde hair falling and covering one of her eyes as she turned to shot Nalia's a quizzical stare. Nalia stared back at her.

" Your eye just got like 45% bigger." She said, knitting her brows together.

" Hey, shut up." Rina said, defensively. Her cheeks started to pinken.

" What, I'm not saying it's a bad thing. It's kinda cool. You can stare down people 45% better." Nalia said, widening her eyes and leaning in Rina's face. Rina couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous she looked. Nalia couldn't stop herself from collapsing into laughter as well and the two girls sat there laughing in each others' faces, looking very crazy together.

" Okay okay." Rina giggled.

" Hm, I wonder what time it is." Nalia questioned, reaching into her pocket. Her phone flashed in white numbers 9:14. " It's only almost 9:15."

" Really?" Rina asked.

" Yah. That means the night is still very young." She grinned, mischievously.

" I know that grin. Does that mean we're going to watch _Howl's Moving Castle_?" Rina groaned.

" C'mon it's a good movie." Nalia protested.

" Yeah. Until you see it 17 times." Rina argued, rolling her eyes.

" Fine then. And I hope you know. If you keep rolling your eyes, they're gonna get stuck there. And you're gonna die in an epically painful way." Nalia replied with a 'hmph'.

" We can watch _Were the World Mine_." Rina suggested, eagerly. Nalia's pout quickly turned into a wide smile.

" Oh yeah." She exclaimed. Getting up from her seat on the couch, she walked over to the entertainment center and pulled out a video tape.

" Yeah, we're still old school." She said with a small laugh, holding up the tape. She put the tape in the VHS player (A/N: The Authoress seriously still uses VHS ~ I have no idea what it stands for but I still us it. DVD's are not my forté) and hit 'Play'.

" Hey, do you want to put on night clothes before the movie starts?" Nalia asked, looking over her shoulder at Rina. She nodded. Nalia paused the tape and set the remote on the television.

" Okay. You can change first." Nalia said. Rina grabbed her overnight sack and walked into Nalia's room and shut the door. Going through her things, she pulled on the pajamas she'd brought along. She quickly changed into blue camisole and blue plaid pajama bottoms. Putting her clothes back in her back, she imerged from the room. Nalia began walking toward her room as Rina left it. She paused when she saw Rina's pajamas.

" I forgot. You don't wear bras to bed." She remarked, with a slight shudder.

" So? You're not supposed to anyway."

" It may be okay when you have the moderately sexy chest you've got. There's not an extreme amount of motion going on without support," She stated ,"Me on the other hand could hurt someone without my bra on. Is that a risk you are truly ready to take?"

" Oh god." Rina said, her eyes growing wide.

" Exactly my point." Nalia said, feigning seriousness. A silent moment passed between them.

" Okay, things just got awkward. I'm gonna go change." She said, with a small gigglesnort. Rina looked at her strangely, a mixuture of weirded out and amusement playing on her features. She sat on the couch and waited for Nalia. After a few minutes, Nalia came from in her room wearing a pair of black leggings and a black shirt that had 'Peace' on it in neon colors. Her short hair has been brushed back and a red bandana was on her head.

" Time for our gay drama musical with a message." She announced but then remembered her mother was still in the general proximity.

"Ho shit." She whispered, looking behind her to see if the door to her mother's room had opened. It was still closed like it'd been the entire time. She let out a breath of relief and grabbed the remote off the tv.

" Play, beyotch." She said, pressing the button and hopping onto the couch next to Rina. Nalia crossed her legs and the girls waited eagerly for the movie to start. They behaved like teenage girls throughout. Giggling, singing and squealing everytime a penis walked on screen. Which was very often seeing as the majority of the cast was male.

The door opened to her mother's after a particularly loud session of them singing along to the main song in the movie. " What are y'all watching?" She called out.

" Hoshithoshit." Nalia said, quickly muting the television.

" Nothing, momma. It's just something on the Music channel." She lied, quickly. Rina looked over at her, disbelief and laughter showing on her face. Her mouth was opened and she shook gently, trying not to laugh out loud.

"Okay." Her mother responded and the door to her room closed. Rina collapsed in giggles.

" The _Music_ channel?" She asked, between laughs. Nalia succumbed to a fit of laughter, falling over.

" There's probably...a music...channel somewhere." She managed to say.

Rina wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard. " Oh god. That was hilarious." Her stomach was now hurting and it had become hotter in the room but it was definitely worth it.

Nalia coughed a few times, calming down. " Wow, even I am surprised by how bad that was. And how she believed it."

Rina nodded before laying forward on her bag as a pillow and stretching out on the couch. They continued watching the rest of the movie, being mindful to watch their volume least they wanted Nalia's mother coming in to see exactly was was so funny on the 'Music' Channel. By the time it was over it was alittle past 11. Nalia stifled a yawn.

" What comes on Saturdays at 11?" She asked, flipping to the guide on her television. Rina shrugged.

"Um, I think Adult Swim is on."

" Ooh, sweetness." She entered the number for Cartoon Network and checked the line up.

Her eyes darted across the screen as she read the line up aloud." Robot Chicken, Bleach, Bleach, Code Geass, Code Geass, Full Metal Alchemist, Full Metal Alchemist, Big O, Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha."

" None of those sound interesting." Rina sighed. Nalia couldn't help but agree.

" Wanna listen to my iPod?" Nalia asked. Rina shook her head.

" No, not really."

" Draw?"

" Sure."

" Ergh, I'm too blargh to draw."

" Then why you'd suggest it?"

" Because I didn't think you'd say yes."

" Come on."

" I dun wanna."

" Fanfiction?"

" That sounds like a fun idea. We haven't done any recently." Nalia admitted, placing her feet on the ground. She walked into her room for a few moments before returning with a stack of notebook paper and some gel pens. She tossed half the paper to Rina and set the pens down between the two. Rina rolled over and sat up straight.

" Ideas?" Rina asked, picking up a blue gel pen.

" Um, we never did do the lemons for 'The Bet' (2)" Nalia voiced. Rina nodded slowly.

" Oh you're right."

" Yah, I know. I'm gonna work on mine too."

And they got to work. Sitting facing each other and exchanging ideas and giggles, the girls soon filled up pages of paper with their story. Nalia checked the time on the television. It was 3:13 am (3) Time had flew by.

" Dude, it's like 3:13. In the morning." Nalia said only to be interrupted by a yawn.

" Really?" Rina said, titling the top of the first page of the story. She too yawned.

" I think it's time for us to hit the hay. Ewwie, that sounds so gross. It makes me think of horses. This girl in my lunch period looks like a horse..." Nalia rambled again, collecting her things and turning off the lights and electronics in the living room. She made sure to grab the two books, the 'First Edition' one's cover still never going back into place.

" Sounds good." Rina said, putting her story in her bag and departing to Nalia's room with it.

"...Do horses sleep standing up?" Nalia asked when they both got into the room. She set the books down on the desk next to her bed.

" What the hell, man?" Rina asked, shooting her a look.

Nalia shrugged. "What? I wondered. Since we were talking about horses."

" Since when were we talking about horses?"

" Since...now. Do they?"

" I don't know. Why would I know this? Do I look like some horse expert?" Rina asked, placing her hands on her hips. Nalia flinched.

" Geez, I just asked a damn question. Don't get your thongies in a knot." Nalia retorted, pulling back the purple plaid covers to her bed. She grabbed her phone before climbing into bed. Her knapsack for tomorrow's sleepover was lying against the wall, next to the window by her bed. She reached out and held it to her, using it as a pillow.

" Was are you cuddling a sack?" Rina asked, making her what-the-fuck face at Nalia.

" Go to sleep. I can cuddle whatever I want. And this is a better pillow than any of the shitty ones I have." She said, turning her back to Rina. Rina turned the light of and made her way towards the bed. She felt around and found flat pillows on Nalia's bed. She had been right. And overnight bag was better than those. She wrapped her arms around the bag and laid down on it. In no time, the two girls were off dreaming, the book laying open and forgotten on the desk...

* * *

(1) The Authoress ShiShi seriously still uses VHS ;;~;; She has no idea what it stands for but still uses it. DVD's are not her forté

(2) A real story in the developmental process. Whooo~

(3) Real time when Shishi checked her laptop for the time when she was writing this.

Whew, that's the end of Chapter 2.

More action hopefully in the next chapter.

Thanks for bearing with us through the like 2-3 weeks that we didn't post another chapter.

Gomen ne.

~ Shishi And Rina-Chan


End file.
